Neat Freakout
'Neat Freakout '''is a fanon episode of HTF. In this episode, Petunia is cured of her OCD. Roles Starring *Petunia *Josh Featuring *Sniffles *Fungus Appearances *Flaky *Lumpy Plot Josh prepares to paint a portrait as Petunia watches nearby. As part of the technique, he applies a sponge and splashes paint on the canvas. The paint gets everywhere, including Petunia's fur. She freaks out and runs into the bathroom to clean herself, accidentally knocking several buckets of paint onto Josh's art pieces. Fed up with her obsessive-compulsive disorder, Josh decides something must be done. Petunia and Josh are seen in a therapist office as Sniffles lectures them on the disorder. Josh asks Sniffles about a cure, and Sniffles hands him a permanent marker. Josh uses the marker to draw a mark on the floor. Petunia immediately grabs a towel and starts scrubbing. As it wouldn't come off, she scrubbed harder. The process took many days and nights, and Petunia scrubs to the point where she faints, knocking over the bucket of water. She gets back up, seeing she made a bigger mess. She gives up being a neat freak and throws away her air freshener necklace. Painting another portrait, Josh splatters paint all over himself and Petunia, but they just laugh. At home, Petunia relaxes without even bothering to clean the place. This continues to the point where her house becomes a pig sty. One day, Josh paints a portrait of Petunia. However, he is distracted from her horrible odor, as Petunia has stopped showering. Up ahead, Flaky drives her car, when Petunia's scent makes her spin out of control, crashing into Josh's eisel and then officer Lumpy's police car. Flaky vomits on the car, and Lumpy cuffs her hands. He tries pulling her, but her body is partially stuck between the two cars, and she is torn in half. Once again upset, Josh knows only one person to seek. He knocks on a trash can and Fungus pops out. Josh tells him what happened and how to undo the mess. Later, a knock is heard on Petunia's door. Petunia opens it to find a gargantuan garbage bag. Fungus pops it, releasing heaps of garbage onto the area. Petunia flips out and grabs cleaning supplies. In mere seconds, she starts clearing the place of the mess. After all the trash vanishes, Josh and Fungus high-five each other, believing Petunia is back to normal. Suddenly, Petunia grabs the messy Fungus and holds him down in a water-filled tub in an attempt to clean him, only to drown him instead. Once again, Petunia and Josh are in therapy. After hearing that Petunia has gone insane, Sniffles tries hypnotizing her, using her air freshener. A pizza pocket in a nearby microwave bursts and gets sauce on everyone and Josh's new artwork (causing him to say "MY ART!"). The mess causes Petunia to flip out, so she stabs Sniffles and Josh to death using her air freshener. She then turns on the taps in an attempt to wash the sauce off. The clinic floods and Petunia's corpse flows out, all sparkling clean. Moral "''Cleanliness is next to Happiness!" Deaths #Flaky's body is torn in half by Lumpy. #Fungus is drowned in a tub. #Sniffles and Josh are stabbed to death by Petunia's air freshener. #Petunia drowns after flooding the clinic. Trivia *This marks the third time a character is cured of their condition. Flippy was cured of his PTSD in Double Whammy, and Nutty was cured of his candy addiction in False Alarm. All were just temporarily cured. *One of few times Petunia kills others. *This is the first time Josh's OCD is revealed when he says "MY ART!" when sauce gets over his new painting. *This episode caused rumors by some fans that Petunia is over her OCD (similar to rumors of Flippy being over his PTSD between Double Whammy ''and ''On My Mind). It was later confirmed by writers that Petunia will keep her OCD, but her freakouts will be dumbed down in the future. *Josh can be heard screaming "Aaaargh, Fungus!" after Fungus' death. *This may understandably be the only time Josh paints with Petunia around (except for portrait purposes). *The second time Josh and Fungus are friends, since The Art of Trash. *The second time Petunia give Fungus a bath, after Too Bath, Too Sad. Both times lead to his death. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 18 Episodes